1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel class of 2-benzyl-1-alkanol polyglycol ethers. The compounds may be water-soluble or oil-soluble surface active agents and they can be used as wetting agents, dispersing agents, emulsifying agents and non-ionic cleansing agents. The compounds are especially valuable as raw materials for detergent compositions.
2. Description of the Related Art
2-benzyl-1-alkanols, and processes for their production, as well known. Their production by the mixed aldol condensation of aldehydes with benzyl alcohol, followed by hydrogenation, is described in Comptes Rendus, 204 (1937), pages 1656 to 1658. Additionally, the production of 2-benzylalkanols from benzyl alcohol and alcohols containing not more than seven carbon atoms by a Guerbet reaction is disclosed in the Journal of the American Chemical Society, 76 (1954), pages 52 to 56.